


Caught And Fumigated

by KiAkushuBakudan



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Maledom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAkushuBakudan/pseuds/KiAkushuBakudan
Summary: after hearing the rumours of Bass having pretty nasty gas, and with you being into it, you decided to find out for yourself, he catches you and...well the rumours are true at least
Relationships: Forte | Bass/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Caught And Fumigated

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda came from a Twitter poll i held a while ago, just got around to doing it lol

“What do we have here? Some pervert trying to watch me? I’m gonna teach you a lesson or two about manners.”

You had been following Bass for a bit, after hearing about the rumours of him having really nasty gas, especially for a robot, and considering your into that, you wanted to see if it was true...unfortunately he caught you, and he isn’t exactly nice.

With an evil smirk and a foot on your chest, he began thinking “what should i do…” and then there was a low rumble, his smirk grew bigger, and you were kind of worried now. “Hope you have a strong nose, because it isn’t going to last.”

Before long, his foot was off your chest and his rather large ass was on your face, it already smelled pretty bad, it didn’t help that he was a bit sweaty either, I don't think he took into consideration that there’s people that like this though…

“Weird how you're so quiet, most people would be squirming and trying to get away by now, heh maybe you're smarter and know you can’t get away.” it didn’t take long before your nose was assaulted with the most noxious stink you’ve ever smelled, followed with an equally ungodly wet sound, so of course you were enjoying it, you thought to yourself “well it looks like the rumours are true!”

It didn’t take long before there was another really bad blast, this one was MUCH louder then the last, and fucking forceful too since you could feel the vibrations from it, while the smell wasn’t as bad as the last one, the smell of sewage was definitely going to be stuck on you for awhile

The next one wasn’t too loud, but much deeper and wetter, it felt like it alright, as if the sound wasn’t nasty enough, it was soon followed with the same sewage smell from before but mixed in with oil

There was a pretty deep gurgle, but Bass looked back, having a pretty suspicious look on his face. “Wow you're actually into this? How pathetic, no wonder you're not struggling, eh at least it makes it easier for me to do this.”

He looked like he was getting up, you were admittedly kinda disappointed it didn’t last too long, wrong idea, because he was only getting up a little to force your head against his ass...and to force your mouth open.

Okay now this is something you're sure about, so you tried to get away, guess you forgot Bass is pretty goddamn strong. “What? NOW you want to get away?, ha! Like fucking hell you are, i said i’d teach you perverted shit a lesson, and that’s exactly what i’m going to do!”

Jesus where did this come from? He was still a dick but pretty calm all things considered, but now it looks like his real asshole side was showing, and honestly you kinda liked it, it looks like he knew as well because he pulled a pretty disgusted face. “I’m not surprised there’s people who’re into this sorta crap, it wouldn’t be the first time i’ve encountered someone like you, but at least they had the decency to come up and ASK me.”

It didn’t take long before there was an absolute barrage of horrendous gas that assaulted your nose and mouth, it didn’t stop for a good few minutes, you lasted until about the last minute when you passed out from how bad it was, once Bass noticed you had stopped struggling, he turned to look, and noticed you had passed out.

he gave a grin as he got up and stomped on you so hard that you woke up, then he grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, bringing you right up to his face. “Maybe this taught you not to try and fucking stalk someone like me, if i catch you again, your nose won’t be the only thing that gets destroyed.” 

He let go of you, you dropping to the ground, he was about to leave, but not before turning around and letting one last nasty fart out in your face, after that he was gone, you staggered to your feet, while the rumours were true, it wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable thing, but you didn’t mind that much, since you enjoyed it all the way through, well maybe not the bit when you passed out, but still the rest was, now hopefully your nose won’t be numb for *too* long...


End file.
